colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erect defense grid
Erect defense grid is the first mission of 3.5x, Again Sol's Prisoners. If this mission is completed successfully, the next mission will be Last stand; if this mission ends in failure, the next mission will be Cargo heist. Briefing The retreat into Sol has been hampered by our fleet's state of disrepair - a damaged battleship is currently under repair at a warp hole exit. Intelligence confirm that the ship's whereabouts are known by the League - the enemy have already dispatched forces briefed to destroy it completely. A defense grid must be constructed prior to their arrival. Use your grapple gun to move gun turrets and barrels into position over each gun base - all guns require construction before enemy craft reach the location. OBJECTIVES - Assemble defense turrets - Destroy all enemy units entering the sector - Safeguard disabled Navy battleship Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *4x Hex (1x Klein) (Other than Klein all Hexes Start mission without shields) *1x Frigate *2x Turret Base *2x Left Gun Barrel *2x Right Gun Barrel *2x Defense Turret (Created when a Left and a Right Gun Barrel are grappled next to a Turret Base) League Forces *7x Ballista (Three Ballistas are present at the beginning of the mission; each League Frigate launches two Ballistas when they exit from the Warphole) *3x Arrow (Three Arrows appear after the destruction of the first League Frigate) *2x Frigate (One Frigate exits from the Warphole after a Defense Turret is constructed; another Frigate exits from the warphole when all Arrows are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops : it is imperative that the external weapons grid is constructed before league forces arrive. Good luck pilot. *Drake: Drake to Mertens : Use your grapple device to align the gun components. The gun's base is already in position, other parts must be moved into place. 38 Seconds Pass *Drake: Drake to Mertens : The component's will automatically construct when brought into the vicinity of each other. 50 Seconds Pass *Frigate: Navy Battleship to Mertens : our repair squads are working to maximum capacity. You must gain us some time. Ballistas Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops : League battle fleet will exit the warphole imminently. The weapons grid must be completed. 3 Minutes Pass *Frigate: Navy Battleship to Mertens : long range scans indicate a large League fleet travelling through the warphole. We don't have much time left. Arrows Appear *Ops: This is Ops : turrets are being overrun by League forces. All Enemy Forces Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops : operation complete - Navy Battleship has survived league assault. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Navy Frigate Heavily Damaged *Frigate: Navy Battleship to Mertens : our hull status is approaching critical. We need that weapons grid up and running! Navy Frigate Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops : Mission failed. The League fleet has destroyed the Navy Battleship. Debriefing Success As expected, League fleets are attempting to enter Sol and put an end to our resistance. It is up to all Navy units to repel their advances as fiercely as possible - Commander Kron asks you to remember that though Sol may have been a prison, it is also your home. It is vital that defenses in the region of warp hole exits continue to be maintained if we are to keep out the League. Failure The possibility of the Navy defending Sol against further incursion is becoming more remote with the loss of each battle. It is imperative that all units fight as fiercely as possible - the alternative is slaughter. Remember that Commander Kron fought for years to rebuild our brave Navy - you are the guardians of that legacy. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions